BZS21: Avandalees
W szczelinie było absolutnie ciemno. Cała energia wykorzystana do uruchomienia portalu zniknęła. Grok i Erasial podnieśli się i zapalili ogień w swoich dłoniach. Ich demoniczne ciała były odporne na takie temperatury, dlatego mogli go trzymać w ręku niczym pochodnię. Deleb siedziała po turecku trzymając się za głowę. Dochodziła do siebie. Widać było, że zaklęcie sprowadzenia ją wycieńczyło. Grok rozejrzał się po szczelinie. Portal ponownie wyglądał jak zwykły metalowy okrąg - nie było śladów run. Ściany, strop i ziemia były miejscami czarne od wyładowań. - I co? - odezwał się Erasial podchodząc do Deleb - Zadziałało? - Musi leżeć gdzieś schowany - odparła demonica spoglądając towarzyszowi prosto w jego oczy poprzez hełm, który nosił demon - Prawie wyrwałam z siebie całą moc jaką miałam, więc musi tu gdzieś być Grok zaczął więc przechodzić przez małe pomieszczenie zaglądając w każdy zakątek. Tym razem dostrzegł, że na ścianach wydrapane były znaki runiczne, jednak nie miały one większej wartości. Było w nich zapisane jedynie o wielkiej ułudzie, która miała w tym miejscu powstać. Demon uznał, że portal związany z postacią Pożeracza wyjaśnia to zdanie i przeszedł kilka kroków dalej. Za skałą siedziała postać odwrócona plecami. Miała na sobie garniturowe spodnie i białą koszulę. Niczego więcej nie dało się dostrzec. - A więc w końcu jesteś - powiedział demon - Tak - odpowiedziała postać grubym, dziwnym głosem, który zdawał się składać z 4 innych. Jego echo potwornie odbijało się od ścian - Najwyższy czas. Prowadźcie do Vipera, musi mi coś wyjaśnić. Mei schodziła schodami. Zaczęło być wąsko, a ściany zaczęły wyglądać jak piwnica w starej kamienicy. Zaczynało być trochę nieprzyjemnie. Kiedy w końcu zeszła ze schodów znajdowała się w długim i szerokim korytarzu wyłożonym kamieniami. Strop był na wysokości około 4 metrów. Z góry zwisały stare żarówki oświetlające pomieszczenie. Nie było żadnych drzwi. Sam kamień i żarówki. - Dziwne miejsce, nawet jak na radę - pomyślała Mei. W tym momencie ktoś położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć kto to był, jednak była gotowa rzucić ewentualnym oponentem o ścianę. Nie było takiej potrzeby, to był Kayden. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Czemu się tu zapuściłaś? - Tak sobie chodzę - odparła Mei krążąc oczami - Bo mogę - Co cię gryzie? - Sama nie wiem - Chcesz zobaczyć Kalipso? - zaproponował Inuictus - Czemu miałabym chcieć go zobaczyć? - Ty mi powiedz Kayden wyjął z kieszeni kartę Rady Ośmiu i podszedł do ściany. Podszedł do ściany i przyłożył do niej ucho stukając przy okazji. W końcu przystanął i napisał kartą znak na odpowiedniej kostce kamienia. Po chwili kawałek podłogi zsunął się na dół tworząc schody na niższe piętro. Oboje tam poszli. Po pewnym momencie podłoga wróciła do swojej normalnej pozycji. Oni natomiast przechodzili przez korytarz wyglądający teraz na więzienie. Była jednak różnica. Nie było tam więźniów, dlatego cele były pootwierane. W końcu doszli do końca. Kayden otworzył drzwi wsuwając kartę do terminala, który był przy klamce. Otworzył. W środku na drewnianym krześle siedział Kalipso. Ręce oparte miał o drewniany stolik. Był ubrany w koszulę i spodnie jeansowe. Widać więźniom Rady Ośmiu dawano zwyczajne ubranie. Na oczach miał czarną przepaskę. Jego brązowe, długie, stojące włosy były w nieładzie. Widać było, że były brudne od niezbyt czystej celi, w której przebywał. - Mei - odezwał się cicho ninja. Był wyraźnie zdziwiony - Ty tutaj? - Mei mówią do mnie przyjaciele - odparła Tanaki wchodząc do środka - Ja was zostawię samych - stwierdził Kayden zamykając powoli drzwi - Spokojnie, jest obwiązany maną Zeroxa, jego wszystkie zdolności, ruchy i siła są ograniczone do niezbędnego do przeżycia minimum Powiedziawszy to zamknął drzwi. Mei znalazła kolejne krzesło, na którym usiadła i wpatrywała się w człowieka. - Zapewne chciałabyś poznać odpowiedź na pytanie "co ja właściwie robię" - powiedział Kalipso po chwili milczenia. Tanaki nie odzywała się, więc mężczyzna kontynuował po chwili namysłu - Kiedy poznaliśmy się walczyliśmy, a ja podłożyłem bombę. Później zabiłem Obłoka, który chciał zabić was. Następnie wspomagałem Rexa-Vipera. Ostrzegłem cię przed nim. Znów walczyłem... - No więc? - spytała Maja przerywając kolejną porcję milczenia - Z Ardamirem mamy poważny powód, dla którego nie piśniemy nawet słowa - odparł Kalipso - To może chociaż powiesz mi dlaczego masz tę przepaskę na twarzy - Ach, to nic Yoshimo i Syrectyvus wdrapywali się na stromą górę. Pomimo fatalnych warunków, na które składała się m.in. zamieć śnieżna, potężny wiatr i niezwykle niska temperatura, udało im się w końcu wdrapać na kolejną półkę skalną. Syrectyvus znalazł się tam pierwszy dzięki kilku, zgrabnym skokom. Kiedy Saad był już na odpowiedniej wysokości ten podał mu rękę i wciągnął go, po czym padł i zaczął cicho dyszeć. - Chyba się zbliżamy, nieprawdaż? - odezwał się Inuictus - Jesteśmy na miejscu - odparł Yoshimo wyjmując z kieszeni zwój. Korzystając z mocy w nim zaklętej wydobył z siebie smoczy pierwiastek i zamienił się w białego smoka. Miał kilka metrów, a jego cechą szczególną była długa szyja. Mimo wyglądu przypominającego uskrzydlonego warana ten stał na dwóch, tylnych łapach. Otworzył paszczę, w której zgromadził trochę mocy i dmuchnął nią w ścianę, o którą oparty był Syrectyvus. Wystrzelił błysk jasnoniebieskiej mocy, który był tak jaskrawy, że dawał się widzieć ludziom mieszkającym kilka kilometrów od stóp góry. Po chwili zamiast ściany góry, obaj stali przed wejściem do wielkiej jamy. Pierwszy wszedł Yoshimo, a za nim jego opiekun. Gdy tylko weszli, wejście do jamy ponownie weszło w stan ukrycia. Jama była duża i wypełniona złotem. Przy ścianach były posągi smoka przypominającego Yoshimo. W paszczach posągów i oczodołach palił się ogień, który oświetlał całe pomieszczenie. Smok i wojownik przesuwali się coraz dalej, aż w końcu doszli do największego skupiska złota. Leżał na nim srebrny smok. Jego skóra była niezwykle czysta. Odbijała całe złoto i raziła obydwu przybyszów. Srebrny smok podniósł się. Był niemal dwukrotnie większy od Yoshimo, jednak wyglądał tak jak on. Oczywiście z tą różnicą, że miał srebrną skórę i jego oczy - w przeciwieństwie do ciemnożółtych oczu Yoshimo - on miał oczy zielone. Gospodarz przyjrzał się tym, którzy wtargnęli do jego domu. Po chwili odezwał się do Yoshimo w języku zrozumiałym tylko dla smoków. - Jak śmiesz budzić mnie ze snu - warknął na niego - I to jeszcze człowiek mający się za smoka. Chyba, że ten człowieczek z tobą jest dla mnie przekąską. Wtedy byłbym w stanie ci darować. - Wybacz srebrny smoku, ale to jest mój opiekun - odparł Yoshimo z niekrytą pokorą w głosie - Ale przychodzę tu... - Wiem po co tu przychodzisz i ci tego nie dam - ponownie warknął smok - Jestem Avandalees, ostatnio srebrny smok. Moja krew jest święta i czysta. Nie oddam jej do celów demona. Tobie też radzę wycofać się z towarzystwa w jakim się obracasz. - Smoku Avandaleesie, mój mistrz bardzo jej potrzebuje - powiedział Yoshimo wciąż próbując przekonać gospodarza jamy - Zbroja Run jest dla niego jedynym ratunkiem, aby pierwszy raz w życiu mógł żyć jak normalny człow... elf - Znasz moją wolę, śmiertelniku - rzekł Avandalees. W jego oczach zapłonął gniew - Ubolewam nad twoim mistrzem, ale demon z czystą Krwią Srebrnego Smoka absolutnie nie jest tym do czego chciałbym się dopuścić - Mam jednak do ciebie jedno, małe pytanie - odezwał się po chwili - Kim jest właściwie twój towarzysz? - Dlaczego pytasz? - zdziwił się Yoshimo. Obaj wciąż rozmawiali w języku zrozumiałym jedynie dla smoków, więc nie obawiali się tej konwersacji. Syrectyvus natomiast w tym czasie spoglądał raz na nich, a raz na złoto w jamie - Jest to prawa ręka mojego mistrza. Nadzoruje moje szkolenie. - Dziwne - zamyślił się srebrny smok - Uważaj na niego, bo wyczuwam w nim coś niezwykle niepokojącego. Ta aura, kiedyś ją czułem każdego dnia i obawiałem się, ale to było tak dawno. Byłem dzieckiem, nie pamiętam już... Natomiast Mei wciąż robiła Kalipso małe "przesłuchanie". - Spytałaś o opaskę - zaczął wojownik - Moje oczy się spaliły podczas naszej walki, ponieważ źle użyłem Cienistej Więzi. Nie powinienem był jej używać bez wsparcia Krainy Cienia - Dlaczego nikt ci nie pomoże? - spytała Tanaki - To proste - zaśmiał się Kalipso - W cieniu sam się wyleczę, jednak dopóki mnie tu trzymają, nie mogę zjednoczyć się z cieniem. Także muszę przecierpieć czas, podczas którego będą mnie tu trzymać. - Może by cię wypuścili, gdybyś powiedział prawdę - powiedziała Mei spoglądając stanowczo. Wojownik tego nie widział, ale wyraźnie poczuł. Lekko się uśmiechnął. Po czym odgarnął włosy i znów zaczął mówić. - Ardamir wyjaśniał już Gotfrydowi, że nie możemy niczego powiedzieć. Co prawda nic wprost, niczego nie powtórzymy. Musicie nas słuchać i rozumieć co mamy na myśli. Tylko tak odnajdziecie prawdę i nas uratujecie. - Uratujemy? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Oroshu, Cyrus, szukajcie - dodał na koniec Kalipso po czym jego głowa mocno uderzyła w stół i zdawał się stracić przytomność Jaskinia Vipera. Tym razem wyglądała schludnie. Cała technologia była uporządkowana. Kanapy i fotele były uporządkowane w normalny sposób. Pajęczyny były pościągane, a światło zapalone w całej jaskini - co Viperowi rzadko się zdarzało. Słychać było ciężkie kroki. Malum od razu wiedział już, że to Grok i Erasial. Dwa muskularne i wielkie demony zawsze robiły dużo hałasu kiedy chodziły nie tylko ze względu na swoją wielkość, ale również elementy zbroi, która oddawała ciężki odgłos. Po chwili do środka weszła osłabiona demonica prowadzona przez Groka aż do kanapy, gdzie mogła odpocząć. Natomiast Erasial podszedł z nieznaną postacią do Malum'a. Zarysował się uśmiech na twarzy obydwu. Nowo przybyły był człowiekiem, jednak jego rysy nie malowały się jeszcze na tyle dobrze, aby można było ocenić coś więcej. Oprócz swojej koszuli i garniturowych spodni miał krótkie, białe włosy. - Najwyższa pora - odezwał się przywołany - Myślałem, że już zapomniałeś o mnie - Nie jestem samo-sabotażystą - zaśmiał się przez syczenie Viper kładąc swoją ciężką rękę na ramieniu nowo-przybyłego. W przeciwieństwie jednak do normalnych ludzi, ręka demona nie robiła na nim wrażenia - Cieszę się, że w końcu jesteś - Mam jednak do ciebie małe pytanie, czemu tak długo odwlekałeś to wszystko? Kref wcale nie musiał być tak blisko Oculus Mundi, znowu... - Nie mogłem się ujawnić, póki moi potencjalni przeciwnicy, którzy by mnie błyskawicznie zdemaskowali, jeszcze żyli - Masz na myśli Cyrusa i Katshamanda? - Owszem. Te dwa ifryty wspierały Kapciosa, chociaż ten drugi był naprawdę dobry w udawaniu, że wcale tak nie jest. Dopóki mieli wpływ na cokolwiek, musiałem być w ukryciu - Cieszę się - odparł przybył strzelając szyją - Dawno się nie ruszałem. Czy Zbroja Run jest już gotowa? - Jeszcze nie, ale już prawie - To dobrze, ciekawi mnie jak zareaguje BakuGalaxy widząc swojego starego znajomego - Zluzuj, stary - zaśmiał się Viper przez syknięcie, które towarzyszy mu co kilka głosek - Dopiero co dowiedzieli się, że nie znali prawdziwego Rexa, to za szybko, aby jeszcze poznali prawdę co do ciebie. Poczekajmy chwilę, aż Zbroja Run będzie gotowa. Wtedy również i nasza drużyna będzie gotowa. - Masz rację - przyznał nowy - Ale musisz mnie jeszcze wprowadzić w szczegóły tej sytuacji. Nie byłem w stanie monitorować tego co się dzieje. Yoshimo i Syrectyvus wyszli z jamy. Saad spojrzał w górską przestrzeń. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zdoła zdobyć krwi smoka to w najlepszym wypadku zostanie ostro potraktowany. Rozejrzał się po popatrzył na Inucitusa. Wojownik patrzył na niego z małym wyrzutem. Jakby chciał mu powiedzieć "zawiodłeś mnie". Yoshimo odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Nie patrz tak na mnie - powiedział i spuścił głowę - Nie mogę. Po prostu nie mogę skrzywdzić żadnego smoka Po chwili poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę Syrectyvusa. Podniósł także jego głowę i sprowadził jego oczy na wysokość swoich. Jego niezwykłe, przekrwione, ciemnożółte oczy wryły się w duszę Yoshimo. - Ja rozumiem, że ciężko jest skrzywdzić kogoś, z kim masz silne więzy krwi - usłyszał młody wojownik - Ale wiesz, że to trzeba zrobić. Ten, który uratował twoje młode życie teraz potrzebuje ciebie. Wystarczy kilka kropel, tylko kilka... - Nie odda jej z własnej woli - odparł cicho Yoshimo odrzucając od siebie ręce Syrectyvusa - A jeśli masz zamiar z nim walczyć to nie sądzę, abyśmy wyszli z tego cało Oczy Syrectyvusa rozszerzyły się, twarz przyjęła groźną minę. W ułamku sekundy jego ręka zacisnęła się na szyi Yoshimo. Po chwili trzymał go nad przepaścią. Młody zmiennokształtny czuł, że potężna dłoń Inuictusa powoli miażdży jego krtań. Bezskutecznie próbował wyzwolić się z ucisku. Pomyślał, że przemiana mogłaby mu pomóc. Kiedy tylko spróbował, spostrzegł, że wokół niego krąży bardzo dużo jasnoniebieskiej many, które pętają jego zdolności. Dostrzegł tę samą manę w oczach Syrectyvusa. - Kim... kim jes...steś? - z ledwością wymamrotał Yoshimo - Nie masz mocy... Nie dostał jednak odpowiedzi. Powoli czuł, że braknie mu powietrza. Zaczął się miotać. Ostatkami sił wystrzelił kawałek energii. Było to coś w rodzaju flary ratunkowej dla czarodziei. Wyczuwali to wszyscy w pobliżu magowie. Saad zdziwił się, że mana Syrectyvusa nie zablokowała tego, jednak nie przejmował się tym w tej chwili. Po chwili wejście do jamy rozpadło się, a z niego wyleciał Avandalees. Wzleciał na wyższą półkę skalną, na której mógł się usadowić i wystrzelił swoją mocą w kierunku Inuictusa. Ten jednak po oberwaniu stał niewzruszony. Tym razem zebrał w swojej paszczy dużo większą moc i ponownie zaatakował. Potężne uderzenie zniszczyło półkę, na której stał. Zdezorientowany smok od razu poleciał w tamtym kierunku, aby złapać Yoshimo. Nie wyczuwał jednak ani jednego z dwóch przybyszów. Gdy tylko wyczuł Syrectyvusa było już za późno. Wojownik stał na jego szyi z wyciągniętym mieczem. W drugiej ręce wciąż trzymał Yoshimo. Smok wyczuwał, że brakowało już jedynie kilku sekund, aby Saad stracił przytomność. Mei wyszła z celi Kalipso. Wciąż zastanawiała ją motywacja ninja'y. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie spotkania z nim i doszła do wniosku, że walka nigdy nie była jego celem i nigdy nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego. Poza ostatnim razem. Jego szał w walce sprawił, że stracił wzrok. Po chwili napotkała Kaydena, który najwyraźniej stał pod lochem cały czas. Wyprowadził ją stamtąd aż na korytarz. W końcu postanowił przerwać milczenie. - Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? - Powiedział, że z Ardamirem mówią nam tyle ile mogą - powiedziała dziewczyna w zamyśleniu - Że nie mówią niczego wprost, musimy zrozumieć o czym mówią. Dodał jeszcze imię Cyrusa i abyśmy szukali. - To zastanawiające - odparł Kayden zatrzymując się - Chodźmy z tym do Zeroxa. Myślę, że może mieć pewien pomysł. Tymczasem Koth i Gotfryd rozmawiali pod salą obrad, w której wciąż przebywał Zerox. Tematem były plany dotyczące rady. Obaj się zgodzili, że należy znaleźć godnych następców i wymienić cały skład, ponieważ obecny nie zdał egzaminu. Gotfryd zaproponował BakuGalaxy, jednak nie spotkało się to z akceptacją Kotha. Uczeń Zeroxa kontrargumentował ten pomysł tym, że cała drużyna pochodziła ze świat walk Bakugan, a to w co jest wplątana Rada Ośmiu całkowicie odbiega od ich możliwości. Na placu treningowym Adrian, Adrian, Mateusz i Łukasz trenowali z Gejszą i Dortmundem. Początkowo zdziwiła ich niezwykła sprawność fizyczna radnych. Pierwszy raz widzieli ich w takiej formie. Bez problemu robili najdziwniejsze i wymagające dużego rozciągnięcia oraz sił fizycznej ruchy, aby uniknąć ataków. Ponadto znali sporo technik walki. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że BakuGalaxy odstępowało im umiejętnościami. Po prostu wcześniej Gejsza i Dortmund byli bardzo pasywni wobec wydarzeń, które się rozgrywały toteż w oczach chłopaków nie byli oni nikim wyjątkowym. Zarówno jedni jak i drudzy zaczęli uczyć się nawzajem swoich najlepszych technik. Przy okazji każdy pokazał swoją popisową zdolność. Dortmund pokazał swoje specjalne uderzenie. Postawił naprzeciw siebie spory kamień i odszedł na kilka metrów. Jego cios wymierzony był przed siebie, jednak fala uderzeniowa doleciała aż do kamienia rozdrabniając go. Kawałki kamienia rozleciały się po całej okolicy wbijając się we wszystko na co natrafiły. Natomiast sama fala uderzeniowa jeszcze odepchnęła wszystkich na sporą odległość. Natomiast Gejsza poprosił wszystkich, aby skorzystali ze swoich mocy i zaatakowali go. Smocze Kule Sharpa, Kamehame-ha Shane'a, Ogień Zabójcy Smoków Dragneela i Błyskawice Blaze'a poleciały w stronę radnego. Ten wystawił przed siebie wyprostowaną rękę. Jego oczy zapaliły się morskim kolorem. Kiedy zacisnął rękę w pięść, wszystkie ataki skurczyły się, aż całkowicie zniknęły. - Uderzenie fali uderzeniowej i moc Negacji - podsumował Luke - No nieźle Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex